Ratcheting tools, for example ratchets and wrenches, often include a circular ratchet gear and a pawl that controls the gear's ratcheting direction so that the gear may rotate in one direction but is prevented from rotation in the other. It is known to dispose the pawl so that it engages teeth either on the gear's inner or outer diameter. Examples of ratcheting tools having a sliding pawl engaging the outer diameter of a ratchet gear are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,230,591 and 5,636,557, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein.